Sasuke's Dinner
by xXEdwardxSakuraXx
Summary: Sasuke's having a nice family dinner, what could POSSIBLY go wrong? Implied sasusaku oneshot might be a twoshot if it's well-liked, enjoy!


Sasuke glanced across the table, past the pot of corn, the plate of sliced tomatoes, the plate of cooked chicken, the –rather silly looking in Sasukes opinion- fake fruit basket accessory, and finally over the cooked, plain, white rice –which looked a little clumpy, he'd have to remind himself to tell Sakura not to use spoons to stir rice- stood the little black spikes of his son, Daisuke. No matter how many times he looked at Daisuke, one question spun the imaginary gears. Sasuke looked down and waited.

Waited…

Waited…

Waited….

STILL waiting…

After a few minutes to see if Sakura –who was currently facing away anyways, stirring the almost-finished dipping sauce for the rice- was going to mention it to his seven year old son, Sasuke realized it would have to be him AGAIN to ask the could-be offending questions to his son.

Why the hell is he always the one risking his relationship with Daisuke?

Whenever he and Sakura needed to break bad news such as:

'Daddy's leaving for a three month long mission', or 'Why did you flush Nara-sensei's shogi pieces down the toilet?' HE was always theo ne who had to be the bearer of bad news. He's tried to make Sakura break the news, but the damned woman always managed to shirk it off.

How troublesome.

Clearing his throat he dared the question.

"Daisuke?"

Startled by the sudden sound, Daisuke looked up to his fathers black liquer eyes with his ocean blue eyes -which he actually inherited from Sakura's father-.

"Yes daddy?"

startling sapphire clashed with deep black.

It was now or never.

All or nothing.

The moment of truth, of righteousness.

Gathering his wit, Sasuke cleared his throat, and asked the daring question.

"Why are you wearing…Makeup?"

His son answered with an unceremonious "What?"

"You're wearing makeup Daisuke…"

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke sighed, he hated repeating himself, and he instead got up, and left the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a hand mirror, and gives it to his mini me. After a few minutes his son yells out.

"Oh man! I forgot to take it off?! Is that why Uzumaki-chan was staring?!"

"Speaking of which Takeshi, didn't you decide to take the main street –which was, ironically, actually the shopping district- here today?"

Daisuke sprang to his feet, clutching his head. And took off upstairs sprinting to the bathroom. Sakura turned and giggled her special giggle as Sasuke casually began chugging the last of his milk.

"That went rather well don't you agree? By the way, Daisuke didn't know how to tell you this, but he volunteered to this acting club to play as the lead Princess! Even though he tried out to be a townsfolk."

On the day of April 27th, 6:46 p.m. the great Sasuke Uchiha was almost killed by choking on milk. "He WHAT? What's the play?!"

"Romeo and Juliet." She said with another giggle.

He stared...

And stared…

And stared…

"What. The. FUCK?"

"Sasuke!"

-gigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnortgigglesnort-

**So how did you guys like it? I feel like my writing has really improved over the year! By the way my old computor was beyond repair, some asshole thought it would be funny to send me a virus, since the old document was deleted I think thats why connection to my story Second Chances is un-updateuble. Ah well, that just gives me a new chance to start all over again, that is if i've improved enough :D if not i'll just continue to make oneshots until I am! Practice makes perfect! ;D Actually, out of all the fics ive read when they have a kid, no one ever thinks to give the kid recessive genetic traits... Btw if you like the series fullmetal alchemist allow me to point you to an AMAZING fanfiction! its called "Renkinjutsu" by Sakura Minatsuki check it out! Be warned its based off the manga version, and if u dont know once u hit vol... 4 its starts branching off WAY differently than the anime! Im serious! If they hadnt used Edward ELric in the anime the could be two different series! Go to: onemanga if you want good, solid translations :D plus, the navigations are pretty straightforward! Also, im actually starting to lose my interest in Sasusaku, i might make a crossover ficcy! Starring sakura of course! ;P sry the AN so long, its just ive been away so long i need to update you guys!**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
